The Rose that grew From Concrete
by Lady Katsumi
Summary: Kagome's stuck in a violent marriage and finally gains the courage to leave. She eventually runs into her husband's brother and lives with him when he finds out the truth. Can he heal her or is it too late?
1. His Castle, Her Prison

Prologue- His Castle, Her Prison

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the poem "His Castle, Her Prison" by Randall Beers

_Memorized by his charms,_

_He captured her heart and soul._

_With a promise of lasting love,_

_He placed upon her head a crown. _

She'd learned long ago that fighting, protesting of any kind would make the pain worse. She'd learned that any utterance of the pain inflicted upon her made it nearly lethal, and any eye contact during it would prove disastrous.

She'd learned many things in the violent and pain filled four years she'd been married. Mostly she'd learned that no matter where she went, who she managed to find assistance with, HE'D find her, and when he did, it was never pretty.

She'd married him so young. Stupid and naïve to the violent tendiencies he had. She knew he was harsh, rude, abrasive, and could be down right cruel, but he loved her. So she thought.

The first night he'd been so very sweet, so very endearing. The next month had been bliss. He'd introduced her to his friends, took her to lunch, brought her flowers, and was so kind, so attentive. Then, without warning, he punched her, stating that he'd seen her eyeing the hotel clerk when they'd checked out. He knew she was a slut.

She tried to remind him that the hotel clerk was almost 250 miles away. She just thought he had nice hair. He'd punched her again and again, until she'd screamed herself hoarse, and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning had been worse. He'd been sure she left him that night. She'd gone to HIM and had enjoyed laughing at him as HE'D fucked her. She once again protested. Once again the pain grew blinding.

Over the next four years many things had set him off. She was late, she looked like a whore. She'd been sleeping with his friends. They were laughing at him. She'd made dinner too hot. She'd made dinner too cold, She'd tried to poison him. She'd tried to leave him.

Mostly she just bore the abuse.

_Adoration gleaming in his eyes,_

_He introduced her to his friends._

_Proclaiming her his Princess_

_Vowing always to be her Prince. _

Finally, she gave up on trying to live, she simply buried herself and waited for the abuse, the pain, the insults. She had no friends. The ones she'd had had simply given up on her. She never called or wrote any one. She never bothered with them. He managed every detail of her life. She had no money, no future anyway. Not with the voice she had. She couldn't sing. She couldn't do shit. All she was good for was fucking and making babies, and she couldn't do that either.

She'd buried that girl she was. Funny, smart, charming, and so self-assured. She was dead. That Kagome Higurashi was long buried, and all of Kagome's hopes and dreams were buried with her. Now she had no name. She was Bitch. That's what HE called her anyway.

_The crown placed upon her head_

_Became one forged of fear and pain_

_With the promise of more to come,_

_His Castle became her Prison. _

When he left, he locked her in the house. Clean it. She could do that at least. But one day between scrubbing her floors and cleaning the living room, she'd seen something or rather she'd heard something.

He'd left the TV on in his Room. The one she wasn't allowed to go in. And she guessed it was some kind of talk show. She'd heard the boos and jeers coming from the audience as she'd scuffled back and forth with her supplies. Then suddenly it seemed like everything stopped when she'd heard the whispered things coming from the room.

"**My Boyfriend beats me. He locks me in when he leaves the house and when he comes back, he beats me again. We have a three year old daughter and sometimes when he beats me, she's right there."**

The talk shoe host sounded sympathetic.

"**Why do you let him do that to you?"**

The girl whispered back.

"**He loves me."**

Her world felt tilted and disjointed. She'd said those same things at the beginning of her marriage to him. When she'd tried to nurse herself. When she'd bothered to stand up for herself.

_Light turned to darkness,_

_Gloom would come to visit._

_His charms turned to rage._

_Her heart and soul prisoner. _

A woman in the audience interrupted her thoughts.

"…**not love sweetie. No one deserves to be treated like an animal."**

The host sighed.

"**She's right. Nobody deserves that. I want to do a test. Look in this mirror."**

The girl sounded pained, liked he'd slapped her.

"**Do I have to?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I can't. I don't deserve to look at myself anymore."**

_Release sought from despair,_

_She turned within herself._

_Seeking relief from her Hell._

_By ending her suffering on earth. _

Suddenly her world snapped into focus with crystal clarity. She had to get out of there. Hurriedly she gathered some clothes in a duffel, and took a shower. She dressed herself in some of his clothes and hid her knee length hair under a shapeless hat Finally, she made it into the kitchen. She kept the housekeeping money there. Money she'd found cleaning up after him or money he'd thrown at her during one of his fits. She grabbed the whole can and stuffed it in the duffel. She was leaving. She needed ID. She frowned.

She had no ID. She had no name. No matter. She'd find something.

Casting a glance around she grabbed one of the heavy figurines they'd been given by someone in the wedding and taking careful aim, threw it.


	2. Freedom Brings Fear

Chapter 1- Freedom brings Fear

She stared around her as she made her way down the street. She knew Sango stayed around here somewhere. Sango had been her closet friend, her confidante', and also in a odd, roundabout way, her cousin. Blue eyes wide ,she scanned street names and numbers. The page she'd tore out of the phone book proclaimed that yes there was a Hitachi, Sango who stayed at 67a Hunders lane.

She'd ignored the phone number because she didn't feel that Sango would believe her. Who would believe that the person who'd ignored them for four years suddenly calling them and saying that the boy she married had turned into this horrifying monster?

* * *

She stood outside the door of the apartment. 67A. Looking at it now, she lost all her nerve. Her newfound independence. Just as she was turning to leave, the door opened and out into the sunshine backed Sango Hitachi.

"….Hate that damn cat. She's always running off, and she doesn't appreciate shit. I should just give the thing away." Sango grumbled as she locked the door. Huffing angrily, she jerked it and then smirked when the lock caught.

"Bout Tuckin Fime." she mumbled.

"Sango?"

Sango turned and glared at her, but all the angry color in her face drained when she saw the eyes staring back at her.

"Kagome? Kagome, is that you?" she asked taking a step forward, and cinnamon brown eyes widening in shock when the girl took a step back from her.

It was then that Sango noticed why her eyes stood out at her. They were lifeless, and dull. Like a wounded animal or a kicked dog. It was always wary of anyone or anything.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this. I see you're busy, so I'll go." the girl said hollowly almost like a puppet.

"Kagome, I- Come in?" she motioned at the door.

"I can't. He'll find me." she whispered as fear over crept the dullness.

Sango jerked to a stop as she tried to process that information. Then she took in the girl's appearance. The baggy clothes hid any trace of her femininity, and she almost looked like a homeless person. This wasn't the Kagome she knew.

Sango seemed to think for a moment.

"I'm going to have lunch at a Tea Shoppe near here. Want to come?"

The girl looked at her for what seemed like hours before nodding.

"Kagome-"

"Don't call me that."

Sango looked confused. "It's your name, Kagome."

"Kagome isn't here anymore. I don't have a name."

"I'll call you Katsumi or Azami. Which one would you like?"

"My name is Yori."

Sango looked doubtful. "You want a name like Yori?"

"I want the meaning. Katsumi and Azami are too good for me."

"Very well then. Yori, Come on."

* * *

He sniffed the air when he got home. So she was gone huh? But after the first couple of sniffs around the drive way, he realized he only smelled himself.

"So you got smart, eh Bitch?"

He strolled into the house. The front door was still locked. And no windows were broken, then he stepped on something.

Glass. Glancing up, he stared a the broken door. She'd broken out of HIS house. The house HE'D told her to stay in. _Bitch, you're in for it now._

* * *

Sango chattered away as she watched Yori eye the entire surrounding area before she sat down.

"I always get the burger and fries when I come here. You might want something else though. You always ate Sushi when we went out." she supplied as Yori frowned at the menu.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her next stood on end. Her first conscious thought was he'd found her. Until she realized the aura was not the same, but held trace of brotherhood. They were related.

Sango watched as Yori stiffened suddenly, then seemed to force her body to relax, and calmly glanced around.

"His name is Sesshoumaru. He runs a business in the area, and Sesshoumaru-sama and HIM are half-brothers."

Yori didn't say anything, but she filed the information away.

Suddenly, the aura exploded over their table.

"Mutt, I have been trying to get into contact-" he trailed off as he sniffed.

"You are not the Half-breed." he stated.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." the other woman at the table spoke. He recognized her. She worked for him, didn't she?

"This is Yori. She and I are old friends."

Yori looked up at him with eyes similar to those of a kicked puppy. Almost as if she expected him to strike her for simply sitting there, breathing the same air as him, or for just being her.

Her eyes were blue and familiar though he'd never seen them like this.

"Your name was Kagome when I last met you." he said as he pulled a chair to the table.

Sango spoke.

"Kagome died. He killed her."

Sesshoumaru didn't have to ask who HE was. He knew that the mutt had an explosive temper. He never expected it to turn to woman beating, the lowest of life-forms only hit women.

"I-" Yori spoke, but fell silent immediately when he looked at her.

"This Sesshoumaru bids you continue." he said as she stared at her plate.

"I don't want him to know where I am." she said quietly.

"Hn." he said simply. It was obvious to why. But he'd see to it later.

"Very Well. How did you come across Hitachi-san."

Yori looked at him. Then her plate, and back at him before she spoke.

"I ran away."

"He is your husband is he not?"

Yori nodded.

"Then You are pack. I will not tell him where you are, though I will punish him in the way I see fit."

Yori glanced up sharply.

"Hm."

Sango spoke quietly.

"Yori, do you have ID?"

"No. She mumbled quietly, and sighed.

"So you will need ID?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She nodded.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a paper and scribbled something on to it.

"Go to this address and ask for Shippo. Tell him that I sent you."

Yori nodded and then stared at him.

"Yes."

"He hates you. Why would you help me?"

"I am a real man. The half-breed simply plays at one. Men look after the weaker."

With that, he turned and strode out of the coffee house.

Sango turned to her.

"Wanna order take out and go shopping?"

"With what?"

Sango held up a small plastic rectangle.

"He left it, and said to buy you some clothes."

"I don't want to."

" I say we do. I'll order them myself. But I'll use my clothes to measure you."

Yori smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Sango sighed.

_We've got a long way to go, Kagome. But you will be Kagome._

* * *

_(A/N) _ I wanted to point out that the asterisks by the words mean they have a definition at the bottom.

Yori-dependence

Katsumi- victorious beauty

Azami- thistle flower.


	3. Working Girl

Chapter 2- Working Public

She smiled at the hyper active teenage kitsune. Shippo was a redheaded ball of energy. He babbled at her about his new girlfriend as he typed in her information for her new sets of id. She knew that her smile was kind of hollow and she knew that it didn't reach her eyes, but something about her reminded her of her older brother.

"Hey, Ms.?"

"Oh, my name is Yori."

"Yori?" Shippo looked at her strangely.

"It's the meaning. I don't think I can call myself my actual name yet, until I get myself out of this situation."

"I think Kagome is a great name. The Way of the Bow is flexible, as is the weapon. A minor detail like this is not something that could keep you down for long,right?" Shippo grinned at her.

"I only want to be called Yori." Yori stated firmly.

"If you want to." Shippo said as he typed the renewed name.

"Thank you." Yori said softly. She felt bad about being so rude, but she only did what she thought was her right.

"You're Welcome." Shippo spoke calmly, then glanced over at her.

"If you want to talk to me, then I'm here. I know Sesshoumaru is a scary guy, and I don't think he's got a compassionate bone in his body. But then there are only certain things that you tell some people."

Yori looked at him but kept quiet. She knew that sometimes someone outside the drama is often the best listener. They didn't know any of the involved parties and they could only offer their view. But telling this young boy that she'd allowed someone to beat her.... It was apalling.

"You don't have to tell me now. I just wanted you to know the offer was there." Shippo continued with his lightening fast typing.

Finally he printed out a two sets of cards. Both had her picture on them, but they differed. One set had her chosen name on them, while the other one proudly displayed her biological name. Her smiling face stared at her from the second set. These were the same ones she'd taken before she'd gotten married.

"Thanks again, Shippo-kun."

"Again, You're Welcome." Shippo smiled at her.

*********************************************************************

Sesshoumaru and Sango stared at one another over the table. Sango refused to blink. This was something that she wasn't going to budge on. Kagome needed this.

"Hn. You make a good proposition."

"This is my cousin. I'd do anything for her." Sango spoke firmly.

"I admire your loyalty. The onna deserves it. She's not as fragile as you are making her to be. It took him four years to even manage to crush her, but she's not broken." Sesshoumaru suprised Sango with his intensity.

"I think he needs to be arrested."

"The police aren't going to be able to take care of him properly. True the criminals would beat on him for his sentencing, but jail is too good fot the disgrace. I'm taking this to our Alpha. Father will discipline him appropriately, giving me secondary rights to punish him as I see fit."

Sango shivered at the malice in his voice.

"But back to the discussion. I want Kagome to report to the Taisho Inc building A at 9:00. She will report directly to me. I need a new secretary and I do believe she will do fine."

"Fine, I'll tell her when she gets here. She went to see that boy."

"Shippo spoke to me before she made it there. He saw her from the window. He will be walking her back here."

Sango hmmed in agreement and watched as she saw Kagome and a redheaded young man walked down the sidewalk. Kagome held his arm as she pointed up at something, and the young man looked up pointed at something and nodded. They both laughed and Sango could see the hapiness on Kagome's face. Shippo or whatever his name was looked to be completely capitavated by whatever she was saying.

Sesshoumaru had a different reaction as he watched Kagome's face. Happiness made her glow. She had an ethereal beauty that could be awe-inspiring with the right light. And when she laughed, his chest hurt, and his body ached.

Then Shippo opened the door to the cafe and Kagome walked in, her face slightly hidden under the brim of her wide straw hat.

"Hello, Sango. Sesshoumaru-san. " she said to both of them, and then with a dazzling smile for Shippo. "Thanks, Shippo-kun."

"It's ok. Hey Sesshoumaru. Hello, Sango-san." Shippo spoke cheerily.

"Um,uh....Yori." Sango said.

"Yes?" she asked. Her blue eyes kind of dull, but wide.

"Sesshoumaru and I thought you might want a job or something." Sango said quietly.

Yori's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru said you could fill in at the Taisho Inc has an opening for a secretary."

Yori looked hopefully over at Sesshoumaru.

"You mean it?"

Sesshoumaru looked suprised for a moment.

"Yes. This Sesshoumaru doesn't make idle promises."

"Then I accept. It will mean so much to me to be able to pay you all back."

Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo all stammered about it not being able to accept it.

Yori looked confused, but she schooled her face into a calm mask.

"If I can pay you back, I'll let you call me Kagome."

All three turned to look at her with varying stages of disbelief.

"I mean it. If all of you will let me pay you back, I'll let you call me Kagome. I'll even use the name instead of Yori."

Shippo spoke first.

"I didn't ask you for payment, and if you want to offer it, I just want to say that you've given me trust and that means more to me than some money you want to pay me."

Sango looked at her cousin.

"Kagome, you're family. Family doesn't take payment. My payment is knowing that you are safe, and that's all I'm taking."

Sesshoumaru spoke last.

"I do not require payment. I am helping because I see a woman who needs to find herself again, and my payment will be seeing that happen. Strong women are born, they are not made, and you are the strongest woman I have had the pleasure of knowing. Therefore when part of your new family offers something you take it without complaint simply because seeing you well is payment enough."

Sango and Shippo blinked at him.

"Can I change my answer to something all wordy and poetic like he just said. Cause I wanna say the exact same thing." Sango asked.

"Ditto." Shippo commented.

Kagome laughed, and then smiled.

"Then I'm gonna need help, finding myself you know."

********************************************************************************

HE sat at the table with a couple of pieces of paper in front of HIM. She left, and she wasn't wandering around on the streets. She wasn't at the Shrine and Sesshoumaru, the bastard, he hadn't seen her. Her mother had returned HIS call with a chilling voice message that her daughter had better be found.

The only other person she would have gone to would be Souta, her brother, or that bitch of a cousin of hers.

Sango.....

"I'll get you my pretty. And your little dog too."

**************************************************************************************

Sesshoumaru, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo piled bags of things into the back of Sesshoumaru's car.

"I do not believe I have ever been there before." Sesshoumaru said as he started the car.

Shippo snorted.

"No, why would the almighty Sesshoumaru step foot inside a Wal-mart?"

"It is a reasonable store. It has everything you need all in one handy location."

Now Sango snorted.

"Handy? You've been watching the commercial."

Kagome snickered.

"You. I have something that belongs to you." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

"You do?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes confused.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru reached up into the visor of the drivers side and placed a silver key into Kagome's palm.

"A key to Sango's apartment?"

"No,a key to your own lodgings.

"I can't take this."

"Did we not just discuss this?"

"But you're giving me an house!"

"Not me. Shippo, your family, and I. Your mother and I spoke."

"You spoke to my Mama?"

"Yes, and she said that I was to let her know when you were moved in so she could bring you some of your items. She thinks you may have need of them."

"Oh, Souta and I brought you a car!" Shippo chimed in from the back, producing a key to what looked like a Honda.

"I'm mad. Did no one think to tell me anything?"

"Well, we knew you would have done the whole, I can't take this because I didn't pay for it. Etcetra, Etcetra." Sango chirped.

"Fine. I'll take them. But I don't have furniture so I can't stay there."

"Wrong. A benefactor furnished your housing. He said that he will be meeting you soon."

"But......"

"He will not find you. The house and the car are both paid for and the house is under a name that not even he will be able to recongize. The car is registered to the same name and the bills and things for your housing are being sent to my own lodgings. He has no way to trace you."

"But......."

"The house is in a guarded complex. No one not registered onto the system is allowed to get in. As your family, we are already registered, but he is on the not to visit list."

"But we figured that you would still have your doubts, and so you have a guard dog." Sango said from the backseat.

"A dog?"

"Yes, a fully trained American Bull Mastif is your housemate."

"Fine. If I'm going to be safe, and nothing will happen to the dog....What about my scent?"

Shippo grinned naughtily.

"I took care of that. He can't smell you, because the scent he knows for you has been altered drastically. Just make sure that you always wear these earrings." Shippo took a pair of earrings off and passed them up to Kagome.

"Won't he be able to smell me since I'm just putting on the earrings?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru looked smug. "I took the liberty of masking your scent until you could see Shippo today. He'll lose the trail on the outside of the street from your former lodgings."

"I didn't know that you could do all of that?"

"I am old, there are many things that I can do that you are not aware of."

"Fine." Kagome mumbled as they turned into a gated community.

A uniformed guard stopped the car, and Sesshoumaru rolled down the window.

"I am Sesshoumaru Taisho. I'm going to return Hatsumoto Takaherashi to her home."

"May I see your id sir?" the guard asked, Sesshoumaru passed the requested document over.

"Very well. Have a nice night, ladies and gentlemen." the guard waved them on through.

"Who is Hatsumoto Takaherashi?"

"Hatsumoto is my mother's name. She is aware of the half-breed, and thinks that his mother and he are a waste of skin and space. She will be meeting you soon as well. Takaherashi is a name that Sango and Shippo thought up." Sesshoumaru answered as he pulled in next to a maroon colored Honda Civic.

"How many bedrooms?"

"Three, though one has been converted into a study."

"Bathrooms?"

"Three and a half."

"Living room, Dining Room?"

"No dining room, I thought you might like having a little nook for something like that." Sango said.

"I would."

"So, Sesshoumaru installed a one-way window as a window seat."

"Wow. Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

"None are needed."

"Oh, we installed an alarm system too. The code is 2043." Shippo said.

"We will come in, and Shippo and I will examine the house. Then I will take these too home and return. I will stay here for two days, enough time for you to get used to the home and become comfortable." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome stared at him. As did Sango and Shippo.

"You're going to stay?" Shippo asked.

"I shall." Sesshoumaru stated confused.

"Hmm." Sango announced.

"Can we get out of the car? I don't think I'll need you to stay, Sesshoumaru."

"If you are sure."

"I am." Kagome said as she got out of the car. Sango was already unloading the bags.

*******************************************************************************

Kagome waved Sesshoumaru, Sango and Shippo off as they backed out of the driveway. Prometheus, the American Bull Mastif, sat politely next to her. She smiled at him and he woofed, as he followed her back into the house.

Kagome put away the bags and set the alarm for the house. Prometheus padded into the room ahead of her, and curled onto the dog bed at the bottom of the bed, while Kagome settled into the bed.

"Good night, Prometheus."

Prometheus woofed again and then all was silent, as Kagome, feeling safer than she'd felt in four years, drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
